The Hardest Task
by AuroraExecution
Summary: Camus and Shura help Saga overcome a few doubts before the Hades Sanctuary battle. Random drabble...please review anyway.


**Disclaimer: **Saga, Camus, Shura, Athena, and Sanctuary are not mine. You know the routine.

**Notes: **Yeah, this was written spur-of-the-moment. I'm sorry for not updating as much as I should, but I'm really kind of having difficulties motivating myself to write long stuff. I also don't want to start any more short ones, because I don't like having too many incomplete stories up at once. Anyway, please review and tell me how my angsty ramble turned out. This happens right before Hades Sanctuary.

* * *

**The Hardest Task**

A hand on his shoulder startled him. "What's wrong?" Camus's unfathomable voice asked. The other sighed, wondering bitterly how he could explain that everything was wrong. He shook his head at the ice saint.

"Don't worry about it." Their quiet conversation had drawn the attention of the Capricorn Saint, who made his way over to them.

"We'd better leave soon," Shura remarked unnecessarily.

"We're going into a fight that won't end correctly no matter how we do things," Camus replied. "Are you in a hurry?" Shura gave a slight grin, mostly at the fact that Camus had made a joke, albeit sarcastically.

"So what are you guys discussing?" demanded the Capricorn.

"Saga's pretending he's all right." Shura nodded sagely.

"I see. Saga, what's wrong?"

Saga laughed cynically in response. He paused for a while before raising his gaze to his fellow warriors. "You want to know what's wrong? Everything's wrong. I'm wrong."

"Saga—" Shura attempted.

"I killed them all. I killed my brother, my best friend, and my Kyouko, and tried to kill my goddess. I caused the deaths of four Gold Saints, countless Silver Saints, and the Crystal Saint, not to mention all the other innocents who died because of my orders. Not only did I kill so many people, I also ruined the lives of more. And the sad thing is, I can't even say it wasn't my fault. It was. I did it all." Shura and Camus exchanged a glance.

"Um, Saga—" Camus began, before Saga cut him off.

"I turned people into monsters, set them against each other. I watched it and did nothing." He turned to look at Camus. "Because of my sins, you had to fight your own student, and then you had to die." His gaze moved to Shura. "I forced you to live in a lie, and ordered you to kill Aiolos, and you became the most shunned Saint in Sanctuary for it. You lived in that lie until you believed it, and then you were killed for it. I'm sorry, for both of you, for everyone. I'm sorry, damn it, but saying it doesn't help." Now he looked down. "And now you two are concerned for me and asking me what's wrong. Why? What have I ever done to make you care?" There was a short silence that felt longer than it lasted.

"Saga," said Camus quietly. "You are yourself. You are a loyal Saint who has agreed to lead this expedition into Sanctuary. You are sacrificing yourself for Athena, and there is nothing more we can ask of you."

"Do you remember," added Shura, "when we were young, and you and Aiolos befriended me? That's what you've done for me. Even though things fell apart later on, I never forgot that. And Aiolos would be sad if I could not forgive my friend."

"But—" Saga started.

"Look," interrupted Camus. "We're about to go into one of the most difficult battles of our existences, and we need you to be able to lead us through it. So what if you've done things you regret? So have we all. We won't hate you, because in that situation, we might have done the same thing. It doesn't matter whether we've forgiven you if you can't forgive yourself. That's the hardest part. Just do it now, and we can go on with the more important task of saving Athena." Saga nodded at Camus's speech. There was a pause before the Gemini Saint spoke again, and his voice was calm when he did.

"All right. We have an important mission to complete in twenty four hours. No matter what happens to any of us, just keep going forward until you get to Athena." Two nods. "Then let's go."


End file.
